Alien Magellan
are a race of aliens that are similar to humans that come from the planet Magellan. An Alien Magellan by the name of Maya appeared in Ultraseven episode 37. Stats *Height: 1.6 m *Weight: 40 kg *Origin: Planet Magellan History Ultraseven One night as the Ultra Garrison was on patrol, they found a man who's head was bleeding, claiming it was from an alien that took his truck. The ground nearby was emitting smoke as if something had gone through it. After Dan Moroboshi was nearly run over by the truck, driven by the Alien Magellan, Maya, he began to chase it, but a space ship emitted bright flashes, preventing him from following. As Dan lie unconscious, Maya took the Ultra Eye from him and summoned her ship to escape. Later that night, she contacted the Self Defense Force saying who she was and went under the identity of Maya to prove to them how little control they had over the situation and that she had a bomb heading for their planet. Shortly after, the Ultra Garrison was capable of tracking the message to a night club. While Dan was on reconnaissance, he managed to contact Maya and they began to communicate through telepathic means until the band began to perform another song, forcing her to flee. After examination on one of the amplifiers, the Ultra Garrison determined that Maya could not stand a certain sound frequency caused by drum sticks. In the morning, a large bomb had crashed itself through the V-2 satellite base in Earth's orbit and was heading for the planet like Maya said. The Ultra Garrison departed to try and stop the bomb while Dan went looking for the Ultra Eye in the night club only to find the crowd possessed by Maya while wearing imitations of the Ultra Eye. After Dan awoke from the crowd attacking him, he was met by Maya who quickly shot him in the chest, although this did nothing to him. Meanwhile, the Ultra Garrison had no luck destroying the large bomb as none of their attacks affected it. After Dan managed to persuade Maya that what she was doing was wrong, she gave him back the Ultra Eye so he could turn into Ultraseven. After entering the weapon, Ultraseven managed to change the course of the bomb out of Earth's atmosphere. After the bomb left Earth, Maya used a machine disguised as a jukebox that vaporized her. Trivia *Alien Magellan marks the first time an alien species was seen in an Ultraman series that resembled humans as opposed to a disguise. However, Alien Ruperts from Ultra Q marks the first time in the franchise's history. Powers and Weapons *Ship: Alien Magellan can summon a ship to her will that can emit bright flashes to blind anyone chasing her. She can also use this to take control of communication devices and summon a planet destroying bomb from space. *Telepathy: Alien Magellan can communicate with others using telepathy. *Mind Control: Alien Magellan can control humans using special glasses that look identical to Ultraseven's Ultra Eye. Weaknesses Alien Magellan cannot stand certain sound frequencies used by drum sticks. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraseven